


The New Council of Six

by Drakojana



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, More characters to be added, My first fanfic on this site welp, Post-Bravely Second, Spoilers for Bravely Second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting two gods trying to destroy Luxendarc was no problem for Edea Lee. But when she got a new set of responsibilities on her shoulders, she feels that it might be too much to do all alone. Dragging her friend along, the new ruler of Eternia sets on a quest for the future of the nation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Choice

_Finding out that she's become the Grand Marshall of Eternia sounded like something out of a dream for Edea at first. Her - the baby bird that had always admired her father - leading a nation now. At least, that's how it sounded like in the beginning.  
After Yew and the others set out on a journey to stop the fake god Providence, Edea managed to forget about her new title. But once everything was over, the Great Chasm was closed once and for all and peace was restored in Luxendarc, the reality struck her again. And this time, it didn't seem pleasant at all._

\- Ooh, what am I to do now? I can't just... Rule Eternia! - Edea was pacing around the round table in the vacant room on the top floor of the Central Command. This chamber was the place where the Council of Six used to hold meetings, but now it was empty with most of the members of the Council dead or missing.  
\- What was Father thinking... - the blonde girl was talking loudly to herself, looking at the abandoned chairs. - Well, I guess I am partially to blame, but he knows I didn't mean it...  
She stopped and sighed. So much had happened in the last three years. _Too much_. And now that Agnès had given up the position of the pope, Edea was the only one left with such an important position. There was still Yew, but leading Crystalguard and leading a nation were two completely different things.  
The young girl looked at the table again. When she was a child, she'd always been scared of that room. She had always found it intimidating, even if one of people debating here was her father, and the other one her childhood friend. And now she felt a bit afraid again. But this time, because there was no one there. Edea crouched, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
\- I'm not ready... - she whispered as she closed her eyes.  
After a while she heard some faint footsteps, and suddenly someone touched her arm.  
\- Oh, really? I think you've been pretty much ready for some time now.  
Edea jumped and quickly stood up.  
\- A-Alternis! - she shrieked with surprise. - What are you doing here?!  
The man in the black armor took a step back in hesitation.  
\- I-I've been just looking for you, - he said. - Better question is, what are _you_ doing here all alone?  
Edea blushed a little with embarassement, feeling as if she'd been caught doing something wrong.  
\- I-I just... needed... to think? - she replied with an awkward smile.  
\- Think about what, exactly? All I've heard was just you putting yourself down, - the Dark Knight crosses his arms.  
\- So you were eavesdropping on me! Mgr...grgrgr! - Edea got angry quickly, trying to hide her previous feelings. - Why were you looking for me, anyway?!  
\- First, you tell me what it was all about. Sure, I might have some information for you, but seeing you here made me worried. Your frame of mind is more important right now.  
Edea clenched her fists. It was so like Alternis to worry about her. And on top of that, he would actually put forward his worries over what may be the country's problems!  
\- You want to know? Fine! I am scared of leading Eternia! I can't just take on the reponsibilities and pretend I'm fine! I am just not ready for this! - Edea got so upset, she was nearly shouting on top of her lungs by the end of the last sentence. Her eyes got a bit teary, so after she was done talking, she looked on the floor to hide her face from the man's gaze.  
Alternis just stood there in silence, not moving even an inch. It got the girl even more frustrated, because with that helm of his, she could never guess what he was thinking. When there was no response from him, she just wiped her eyes with her hand and looked back at Alternis with anger. But as she was to say something else, he broke the silence first.  
\- You don't need to take all the responsibilities by yourself.  
Edea opened her mouth to respond, but she before she did, the Dark Knight continued:  
\- Edea, I promise that I will always be by your side. No matter what, I will be here to help you. I understand that you may feel overwhelmed by your new title and position, but that doesn't necessarily mean you need to feel so afraid, - as he was speaking, he put his fist on his chest. - I used to be one of the members of the Council of Six, so now I vow my loyalty to you, the new Grand Marshall of Eternia!  
Now it was the turn for Edea to stand there in silence. She got completely struck by Alternis's response, so she just stood with her mouth open for a few minutes.  
\- A-alternis... I... T-that... - she kept on stuttering whenever she tried to come up with an answer. Eventually, she cleared her throat and answered with a hint of embarassement in her voice.  
\- I'm glad to hear that? Haha... - she looked away, smiling awkwardly.  
\- Did you honestly not expect that? - he tilted his head, a bit surprised. - Well, at least you seem to feel better now. Don't worry, even the Grand Marsh- err, your father didn't rule alone. He had his Council of Six to help him decide over the most crucial matters. Especially since he brought about a new system after the revolution.  
\- Yeah, I guess you're right... But, thank you. I think I am feeling a bit better now, - Edea closed her eyes and got herself lost in thought again. - The Council of Six... Hmm... - she got a bit quiet, but after a moment, all of a sudden, she flashed a smile. - Wait! I got it!  
\- Er, what is it? - the man in the black armor looked at her curiously.  
\- Alternis, you are a genius! - the girl approached the round table and slammed her hands on it.  
\- Edea, you got me lost here... What are you talking about now?  
The blonde girl hopped on the table and stood on the big blue orb in the middle. - I'll make my own Council of Six! - she struck a confident pose with hands on her hips.  
\- Get down from there! You'll slip and fall! - Alternis said with worry, running up to the table.  
Unfortunately, he was a bit too slow. Edea's foot slipped off the table and she landed on her back on the floor.  
\- Oww... - she murmured as she massaged her behind.  
Alternis only sighed and helped her get up.  
\- So what was it about the Council of Six?  
\- I've got two members already! You and me! Well, what do you say? - despite her aching body, the blue-eyed girl grinned.  
\- I-I'd be honored, but... What about the rest? If you truly want a Council of Six, then, well, you need six members, - the Dark Knight said.  
\- Don't you worry about that! - Edea swung her hand. - Eternia has four divisions, stationed in four different regions of Luxendarc, so I will just choose a representative of each! It's as simple as that!  
\- Eternia _had_ four divisions, - Alternis corrected her and chuckled a bit - But you sure do admire your father.  
Edea gave him a confused look.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Just like him, you want a council of people to help you rule the nation. You trust his methods and I am sure you will choose faithful members that will care for the future of the nation.  
\- I've already got one, convincing another four can't be that hard, - she shrugged. - But I guess you're right, I do trust Father...  
\- So do I. And now, I trust your choices as well, - Alternis bowed.  
\- Then, there's no time for dallying! Let's get cracking!  
\- Wait, but I had the report...  
Edea didn't listen to the Dark Knight anymore and just grabbed him by his wrist and dashed out of the chamber, dragging Alternis along.

 


	2. The Request

\- Edea, this is mad.

The new Grand Marshall of Eternia immediately requested an airship to be ready for departure. She herself got packed up pretty quickly, getting maybe a bit too excited for her quest. And as soon as she was ready and standing in the airship docks waiting for the ship, Alternis joined her.  
\- I can't believe you're actually setting out immediately.  
\- There's no time to lose! The faster I make my own council, the better for Eternia!  
The man in the black armor sighed.  
\- Eternia needs a ruler _all the time_. Right now, too.  
Edea froze in place. She didn't think this one through.  
\- Aaaand I suppose I can't just leave you here, can I?  
\- I told you I'm going with you. Whether I like this idea or not. Somebody has to keep an eye on you...  
The blonde girl puffed her cheeks.  
\- I'm not a little kid anymore! I know how to make choices!  
\- Oh, really now? - there was a hint of annoyance in Alternis's voice. - Just like you knew how back on the Grandship, when you agreed with that damn Time Mage to abandon the poor laws?  
\- You're still going to be bitter about that? - Edea rolles her eyes. - Listen, I'll think of something. I mean, when Eternia will have problems, I'll be informed of them, no matter where I am.  
\- Still, it'd be better if you were present in the country, not somewhere overseas, - the Dark Knight didn't want to let up. - and who would be here to inform you?  
\- Well... Who was gathering all the information for Father when he was the Grand Marshall? - Edea asked, hoping for a favourable answer.  
\- That would be me, - Alternis crossed his arms, ready to repeat that he wouldn't be staying in Eternia.  
\- Err, you. R-right, - the blonde girl looked away.  
The man in the black armor shook his head and sighed.  
\- So where do you plan on going first?  
\- That... is a good question, you know? - Edea propped her chin on her hand. - I'd better ask someone experienced for help...  
\- Great. You know we're setting off, but you don't know where we're going?  
\- Oh, put a sock in it, Alternis. I think I'll go to Master Kamiizumi for some advice first. He was leading the Black Blades back during the Eisen civil war. Plus he taught me the way of the sword, so he is a skilled warrior.  
\- On top of that, he's one of the very few people outside of the old Council of Six that your father trusts the most, - the Dark Knight added.  
\- Yes, that's it then! - Edea grinned and was about to dash on the deck of the airship, when the man accompanying her loudly cleared his throat.  
\- And Eternia?  
The girl stopped midway and turned on her heel.  
\- If you're going to insist so much... Let's drop by Gathelatio before we go to Eisen.  
\- Gathelatio? Why's that?  
Edea smirked with confidence.  
\- You'll see.

A few hours later Edea and Alternis were standing in front of the Geneolgia Manor.  
\- Are you sure he will agree to that bizzare idea?  
\- Well, there's one way to find out, isn't there? - Edea seemed quite confident. She was planning on asking Yew for help to look after Eternia for at least a few upcoming weeks.  
\- It'd better work... - Alternis reached out to knock on the front door.  
\- It'll be fine.  
They'd waited for a minute before they heard some footsteps.  
\- _Oh! Bonjour, mes amis!_ It has been a while, hasn't it? Please, do come in, - it was Magnolia who opened the door for them. - What brings you two here?  
\- Magnolia! It's good to see you again! - Edea immediately hugged her friend. - Is Yew home? There's just a small issue I'd like to discuss with him.  
As she said that, she could feel Alternis's glare from under his helm. She could swear she heard him gruntle about her calling Eternia's fate "a small issue".  
\- Yew? Why, yes, he's locked himself up in the study. I'll go get him. Alfred, take care of our friends! - the girl in the purple dress called the butler and went upstairs.  
\- See, it's going smoothly so far, - Edea whispered to Alternis when they sat down on a couch in the main hall.  
\- That's just because they're your friends.  
The blonde girl felt like punching the Dark Knight in his arm, but had to restrain herself, since Alfred was watching them.  
\- Perhaps would you like somethink to drink? I can prepare some tea before Master Yew comes, - the old butler proposed politely.  
\- Oooh I don't mind if I do! That green tea you've served the last time was great! - Edea gave him a thumbs-up. - Just don't forget about the extra sugar!  
\- Thank you, I'll pa... - Alternis was about to refuse, but the girl next to him shouted:  
\- One black coffee for him! Come on, it's impolite not to accept a free drink!  
\- Very well, - Alfred nodded and went to the kitchen.  
\- Edea, I really do _not_ need a drink, - Alternis grunted and looked opposite direction.  
\- Yeah, suuure. Isn't it just because you feel weird that you'll have to take off your helm? - the blonde girl smirked.  
The Dark Knight didn't respond at first, but then he mumbled a quiet "no".  
\- I really don't see a problem, you know? Even if you, uh, look like… _him_.  
Edea thought it would help, but instead there was this heavy silence between them after she said that. Alfred broke the awkwardness when he entered with their drinks on a silver tray.  
\- Here's your tea, Miss Edea. And your coffee, Mister Dim, - the butler set the cups on a small coffee table next to the sofa the guest were sitting on.  
Edea immediately swooped her cup with the tea to warm her hands with the heat of the fresh brew. Before she started drinking, she looked at Alternis, who still was facing the other way.  
"Did he get annoyed or what?" - she thought, but decided to just shrug it off and proceeded to drink the tea.  
\- You'll burn your tongue.  
Edea was about to take the first sip, when the Dark Knight suddenly spoke up.  
\- That's why I never give you hot drinks. You always drink everything as if someone wanted to take it away from you, - he didn't seem irritated, but rather composed.  
The girl could feel her cheeks burn up, and it wasn't from the heat of the tea.  
\- W-what's your problem?!  
Alternis sighed. Instead of saying anything instantly, he reached out to his helm. He untied a few straps on the both sides of his neck, and took the headpiece off. That took Edea by surprise, since she wasn't expecting him to actually remove the helm so casually.  
\- Nothing. Just let the tea cool off for at least a minute, - he put the part of the armor beside the sofa and grabbed his cup. - Thank you so much for the coffee, - he said to Alfred.  
The blonde girl was shocked not only because the Dark Knight took his helm off without getting embarassed, but also because somehow… He didn't look like Ringabel. All that time she had been expecting to see the version of her friend from another world, but surprisingly, it seemed as if they weren't so similiar after all. While their faces were identical, Alternis looked more tired and serious. Being nearly the whole time on duty, he didn't have time to care for his looks like Ringabel used to. The other difference was the hairstyle. Ringabel would always wake up early in the morning to make sure his hairdo looked perfect, meanwhile Alternis… Just didn't care. His hair was too long to be kept in order, so when he took his helm off, it was so messy, Edea's shock passed quickly and she snorted with laughter.  
\- What...? - the man in the black armor finally looked at the girl. - I know what you were expecting. And I'm not going to comment on that.  
\- Alternis, I don't want to say anything, but… - Edea couldn't hold back as she giggled. - Ever heard of hairdressers? - She bursted out with laughter when she said the joke.  
As she started laughing, Magnolia came back with Yew, who was mumbling something about his study. But when he noticed the guests, he immediately changed the topic.  
\- Edea! Welcome! - the brown-haired boy smiled. - Oh, and… Alternis? So that's who Magnolia meant by saying "someone important".  
The blonde girl coughed her laughter away and got up.  
\- Hi, Yew! Uh, yeah! We just dropped in with a quick question. I hope we aren't bothering you.  
Edea's sentence was followed by a sigh from the Dark Knight. She decided to ignore that for now.  
\- Sit down, no need to be standing, - the Crystalguard Cavalier waved his hand and sat on an armchair standing opposite of the sofa.  
\- Right. So, uh… How's the Crystalguard? Now that Agnès has resigned from her position as the pope, you are in charge of the whole thing, so how are you handling it? - the blonde girl smiled.  
\- Oh, the changes are actually going smoothly. Though some older soldiers were rather unwilling to cooperate at first, but Nikolai helped me out with convincing them to my beliefs. It's still a long way to go, but with Nikolai, Janne and Othar by my side I know I can do it, - Yew seemed pleased. - Everything's all right now that there aren't any more wars going on.  
\- I'm glad to hear that, - Edea was still smiling, but hearing that her friend didn't share her problems made her a little anxious.  
\- And what about you? It was quite a surprise when your father named you his successor and passed down the title of the Grand Marshall, - Magnolia asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair Yew was in. - Are you dealing with it well?  
\- Oh, r-right. About that… - Edea laughed awkwardly. - It's… It's fine? I t-think?  
Magnolia and Yew gave her a confused look.  
\- You don't sound "fine", - the white-haired girl said with concern.  
\- Edea is just getting used to it, - Alternis cut in before the blonde-haired girl had the chance to respond. For the first time since they had entered the manor, Edea actually felt grateful for the Dark Knight's presence. He stood up for her. ...Or so she thought.  
\- But, she's quite busy with all the new responsibilities. Isn't that right? - Alternis took another sip of his coffee and looked at Edea.  
\- I'm fine, really. No need to concern yourself with me, - she gave the man in the black armor an angry look. It turned out that he just wanted to leave quickly. - A-anyway, about the question I had for you, Yew.  
\- Yes? Just say a word, I'll help any way I can! - the brown-haired boy exclaimed with eagerness.  
\- Could you… - Edea took a deep breath. - Look after Eternia for a few weeks?

\- Edea, this is _mad.  
_ The young Grand Marshall was leaning on the railings of the airship when the Dark Knight approached her.  
\- I know what I'm doing! It'll be fine! - she quickly turned around, ready for another argument. - He agreed, it's settled, we're going to Eisen, end of the story!  
\- He agreed to _two weeks.  
_ Edea's bizzare proposal caused a pretty heated discussion. It turned out that Yew shared Alternis's opinion, but Magnolia didn't see anything wrong with such a request, seeing her fiancé as a capable man. The Geneolgia manor turned into a battlefield with ladies going against men, but in the end Edea's stubborness won her a deadline of two weeks. Too tired to actually set off the same day, they stayed in for the night and now they were finally beginning their journey.  
\- We'll make it in two weeks. _I'll make it.  
_ Alternis sighed.  
\- I hope you're right. For everyone's sake, - he crossed his arms and leaned on the railings next to Edea. - But as soon as Eternia's in trouble, we're coming back ASAP.  
\- Understoo- _Hey_ , who's in charge here?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I actually didn't want it to get so long, but I guess the action will start in the next chapter. At least Edea's got one problem off her back. Four more to go :)


	3. The Advice

\- So the Swordsmaster decided to set in Eisen?  
\- Yeah. Once the war with the Empire was over, he took Minette in and stopped travelling.  
Alternis was piloting the airship, while Edea was standing nearby, enjoying the view of the peaceful sea.  
\- That's a bit surprising. He's a native to Eternia. What made him move out? - the Dark Knight asked as he turned the steering wheel to avoid a flock of Helldivers.  
\- I've heard that Master grew fond of Eisen during the civil war. He spend a few years there, so I guess he had plenty of time to sightsee.  
\- Edea, I don't think he had _any_ time to sightsee at all.  
The blonde girl crossed her arms and leaned further against the railings.  
\- Okay, okay. I get what you're trying to say. "Grow up and learn what leading is about."  
Alternis looked at her.  
\- I-I never said that!  
\- Whatever, - Edea closed her eyes and focused on the sound of the swishing wind.  
The man in the dark armor sighed quietly and went on steering the ship. Some more birds passed by the airborne vessel, disturbing the peaceful silence with their cawing from time to time. There were only a few clouds on the sky but the black fumes from the Mount Karka could be seen it the distance, showing the way to the Eisen region.  
Edea smiled a little. "There's no need to hurry, it's so calm." After a while she raised her head, when her chin started to hurt from leaning on the railings for too long.  
\- Alternis…?  
The man tilted his head to glance at her.  
\- Yes?  
\- Y-you're not angry with me, are you?  
The Dark Knight stiffened up.  
\- What? N-no, no, - he sounded troubled. - I can't get angry with you. Where did that question come from?  
The blonde girl laughed awkwardly.  
\- You know, how I always do stuff you don't agree with, and how I kinda… t-turned yo-  
\- That's not something I should get upset about, - Alternis interrupted her. - We're friends anyway, right?  
\- F-friends?  
Edea got a bit surprised by that word. For a moment it made the man worry whether he said something wrong, but she quickly recovered:  
\- Yeah, yeah! We're friends! - the girl started giggling. - Of course, we're friends…  
The Dark Knight was looking at her curiously, but because of his helm, she couldn't see it.  
\- It will probably take us two days to reach Eisen. And it's the Starkford I'm talking about, - he looked back at the sky ahead of the airship.  
\- I get you. Don't worry, we won't have to go any further than Yunohana.  
\- The Swordsmaster lives in Yunohana now?  
\- Actually… I'm not entirely sure, - Edea propped her head on her hand as she started thinking. - I've heard him mention that part of Eisen. I think he might have chosen it because of the cousine.  
\- What does cousine have to do with anything? - Alternis didn't hide the surprise in his voice. - I would understand if it were you, but him?  
\- Minette and her kitties have to eat something, don't they? - the girl chuckled. - But other than that, Master had always been curious of this city. It's said to be founded by the direct descendants of the people from the land of Wa.  
\- That would explain a lot. But you've said you're not _entirely_ sure.  
\- What I meant is that… We might have to look for him.  
Alternis sighed heavily.  
\- Another day goes to waste. You'll be left with ten days until you have to go back to Eternia.  
\- I told you, I'll make it in time!  
The man in the black armor didn't respond. Edea knew what he was thinking, and she was planning on proving just how wrong he was.

Yunohana was as beautiful as always. Hot, too. After their journey was over, Yew, Edea, Tiz and Magnolia returned the _Rubadub_ to its rightful place, and it now was back to being a normal bathhouse. And so, the city was full of steam and running hot water again.  
\- S-So, where do we ask for the Swordsmaster? - Alternis asked Edea, when they crossed the gate welcoming them into Yunohana. He was breathing a bit heavier than usual.  
\- Uh, are you all right? - the blonde girl ignored his question. - Isn't that armor a bit too heavy for such a place?  
\- I'll manage… I've been in worse places.  
\- Take off the helm at least.  
\- And let you make fun of me again? - the Dark Knight asked with a hint of annoyance.  
\- Come on, it was a one-time thing! I won't laugh anymore.  
Alternis murmured something.  
\- Let's get round to the search and stop discussing idle matters, - he said and approached a trader standing by the hot stream. - Excuse me, may I interrupt you for a moment?  
Edea stood back and observed the Dark Knight as he started questioning people around. Unfortunately, most of them didn't recognise anyone living there by the name of Kamiizumi. After an hour or so of asking everyone they could find on the street, they decided to take a break. Or actually, Edea decided for both of them. She dragged Alternis to a restaurant where she and her friends once had eaten dumplings and ramen.  
\- I'm not particularly hungry, - the Dark Knight mumbled when they sat down by a restaurant table. - Do we really need to buy food? There's plenty of supplies on the airship.  
\- But I'm _starving_!  
\- You say that quite often.  
\- Will you ever stop complaining? The food they serve here is out of this world! You won't regret eating anything here! - Edea replied and stuck her head in the menu, already choosing three meals in advance.  
\- You say that about _any_ food, _anywhere_ , - said Alternis.  
The girl puffed her cheeks and murmured her "Mgrgrgr", but the variety of dumplings in the menu grabbed her attention again. She didn't even realise when the man sitting next to her leaned over her shoulder and started reading the list of the meals as well. So it scared him when Edea closed the menu rapidly.  
\- Warn me the next time you're going to do it!  
\- W-what? - the blonde girl got a bit confused, since she'd been unaware of the fact that he was looking over her shoulder. - I thought you weren't going to eat anything!  
\- Well, it won't hurt to try, if you say the food is good, - the Dark Knight shrugged.  
\- Really? - Edea beamed. - Then, what do you want? I'll go order the food! - she slammed the menu on the table.  
\- Oh, no, no, no! You stay right here! - Alternis quickly got up.- _I_ will go place the order.  
The girl giggled.  
\- I'm pretty sure you won't memorise my order. Let me at least go with you, okay?  
\- N-no! I'll manage. Please.  
Edea knew that her friend was just showing the common courtesy, since he was taught that way just like her, but it started to get on her nerves. It reminded her of how Ringabel had used to be _so polite_ it annoyed her. But since they were in a restaurant, she figured out it'd be embarassing to keep arguing like that.  
\- Sigh. Okay, but I'll write it down, so that you don't mix anything up.  
\- My memory isn't that bad, - the man in the black armor commented when Edea gave him a piece of paper with at least five different dishes randomly chosen from the menu. - And you should really mind your diet.  
\- Shut up and go! - the girl pushed him.  
She watched him go up to the counter. Surprisingly, he didn't take a look at the note even once, though once he was done reciting everything, the waiter gave him a weird look. Soon Alternis came back to their table and sat back next to Edea.  
\- The waiter asked if that whole food was only for us, - he said.  
\- You could've said it was all for me, - the girl chuckled.  
\- I'm afraid he'd be ready to believe that. He seemed to recognise you.  
The girl laughed a bit again.  
\- Last time we were here me and Magnolia ate so much dumplings the cook refused to make any more for us!  
\- Somehow, I'm not surprised, - said the Dark Knight and took his helm off. - Might as well remove it already since the food's going to be ready soon.  
Edea still had hard time believing that Alternis didn't feel awkward with his helm off around her. She'd always thought he didn't want to show his face but maybe now it wasn't the case anymore since she was above him in ranks.  
\- What do mew mean, there's no meowre fish dumplings?! - suddenly, they heard a shout.  
\- That voice… - Edea instantly got up. - Minette?  
Just as she guessed, the little girl in a cat outfit was standing by the counter, arguing with a waiter.  
\- Minette came here all the way here for the fishy dumplings just like she does every day!  
\- I understand, little miss, but the cook simply couldn't make them today, - the man behind the counter was feeling troubled. - We deeply apologise for the inconvenience.  
\- Minette doesn't want mewr apologies! Minette wants her dumplings!  
Edea got so curious she walked over to the counter.  
\- What's the matter?  
When the little catmancer noticed her, she gasped with happiness.  
\- Edea! Mew tell that bad meowster that Minette needs her dumplings!  
The Eternian ruler scratched her head.  
\- Uh, what? What's all this ruckus about?  
\- Miss Minette is our regular customer, but today we simply forgot to make enough fish dumplings to fulfil her order, - it was the waiter's turn to speak up.  
\- Unforgimeowble!  
\- Say, Minette, why don't you order something else instead? - Edea suggested. - You could eat with me and Alternis over there.  
\- With mew and meowster Alternis? - the catmancer looked at their table. - But Minette doesn't eat anything meowlse other than the fish dumplings here.  
\- They've got lots of other delicious stuff here, just try!  
\- If mew say so… - Minette decided to go with the other girl, but before she did, she turned around to face the waiter again. - But Minette won't forgive mew for this! - she hissed at the poor man.  
\- So, Minette, - Edea wanted to get down to the point immediately when they sat down. - Where do you and Master Kamiizumi live now?  
\- Meowster Kamiizumi has found a small cottage outside of the city, - the small cat girl seemed happy to talk about it. - It's near the water so Minette can go catch fishies any time! And the fire always burns in the fireplace, just like Meowster promised!  
"Active fireplace in Eisen, near the hot springs? I kinda pity Master now…" Edea thought. "He really takes care of Minette."  
\- Could you lead us to your home, then? - Alternis asked, though he was quiet up till then.  
\- Mew want to visit us? - the little Catmancer gave him a curious look.  
\- A-after we're done eating, of course! - Edea cut in.  
\- Of course! - Minette beamed. - Mew are like sister to Minette now, so mew are always welcome! I'm sure Meowster Kamiizumi would be happy to see mew too.  
\- Well, we're actually looking for him, - the Dark Knight added. - We're lucky we've found you here.  
As they were talking, a waiter brought them all their orders, with Edea's bowl being the biggest. They got down to eating immediately. But there was one thing bothering the young Grand Marshall.  
\- Minette, what did you mean by saying I'm "like a sister" to you?  
The small girl in a cat outfit gobbled down a dumpling and said:  
\- Meowster Kamiizumi told Minette how both mew and Miss Einheria were just like sisters when he trained mew! So now that he's taking care of Minette, wouldn't that make mew Minette's fameowly?  
Edea couldn't help but smile.  
\- Yeah. I guess you're right.

The meeting with the Swordmaster was slightly different from what Edea'd expected. Or actually, it was the _advice_ she'd wanted.  
\- Welcome, Grand Marshall, - Master Kamiizumi bowed when Edea entered his house.  
\- Whoa, no need for such formalities, - the blonde girl chuckled awkwardly. - So you already know, Master?  
\- News such as that travel fast. Please, make yourself at home. It's a pleasure for me to see that you've found some time to visit your old master.  
\- It's nothing, really, - Edea swung her hand. - I've actually come here because I need… A piece of advice.  
The Swordsmaster crossed his arms.  
\- I'd be honored to help you. Whatever it is, I'm willing to listen to you. But don't just stand in the doorway, come in and sit down.  
The blonde girl fiddled her thumbs. It was still awkward for her to hear all this formal talk from someone older than her. She knew she had to get used to it now, since she inherited the title of the Grand Marshall.  
\- Well, umm… You see, Master… - Edea stuttered when she finally sat down. - Now that I'm supposed to rule Eternia… I feel a bit lost.  
Alternis looked away as he heard it, but didn't interrupt. Kamiizumi didn't say anything either, just kept on listening. Edea noticed the silence, so she continued.  
\- And I seek some advice from you, as a former leader of the Black Blades and someone familiar with leadership. Tell me, what are the characteristics of a good ruler?  
The man in the green robe seemed lost in thought. He furrowed his eyebrows and crossed his arms, having his eyes closed.  
\- A good ruler… It's someone who knows what's best for their people. With a good knowledge of their resources, they must overcome all difficulties, even if they seem too much. ...They must also know that sometimes it's not about winning everything, but about being able to lose with as little damage as possible.  
When Kamiizumi finally gave his answer, he opened his eyes and looked at Edea. The blonde girl wasn't looking as sadisfied about what she'd just heard as he expected her to.  
\- Those are good examples but… I feel like this is more about the battlefield than a country.  
The Swordsmaster sighed quietly.  
\- That's not all… - he started, but then he looked out through the window. He seemed to get lost in thought again.  
\- Master? - Edea gave him a worried look. - I-is there something else?  
\- The wind, - Kamiizumi whispered.  
The blonde girl's expression changed to a puzzled one.  
\- The wind? Uh, what?  
\- The wind has changed, - the man in the green robe put his hand on the handle of his katana. - Let's go outside, shall we?  
The young Grand Marshall didn't quite understand what was going on but she decided to do as the man proposed. Edea, Kamiizumi and Alternis went outside, while Minette stayed inside. She managed to fall asleep by the fireplace when nobody was watching. As they walked out of the house, the Swordsmaster spoke again.  
\- The wind never lies. Tell me, Edea. Is there something else you wanted to discuss with me?  
The blonde girl twitched.  
"That's right, there's still the matter of asking Master to join my little party…"  
\- Actually, there is one more thing. You see, Master… Father had his Council of Six, six trustworthy people whom he could always ask for advice when it came to ruling Eternia. And now, most of those people are gone, so I can't rely on them anymore…  
Alternis cleared his throat at that moment. He certainly didn't like being forgotten like that. Edea only eyed him, trying to give him a hint to be quiet. After a pause she continued.  
\- That's… That's why I've made a decision of completing a new Council of Six. And I'd like to-  
\- Ask me to join? - Kamiizumi finished her thought.  
Edea got a bit surprised, but she understood that Master could see that coming.  
\- Well… I did say I would help you any way I can… And you've come for some advice… - the Swordsmaster said, reaching for his katana. The blonde girl stood in silence, trying to understand what was happening.  
\- But first, you need to earn it! - Kamiizumi drew his blade out and pointed the sword at Edea. - Show me, how your fighting skills have grown.  
And that was certainly the least expected thing for Edea. She had no choice but to grab the Grand Marshall's sword and test it out in a fight for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have posted it a month ago I’m so sorry orz  
> It’s because in May I had finals and stuff and then I got a bit of a writer’s block but it’s fine now. Thanks the AA fandom and my friend for giving me inspiration again.  
> I think my original idea for the ending was a bit different but after a month I changed it (or simply forgot. shiet)  
> Also, cat puns.


End file.
